Well Trained Part 4 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: This is the last chapter of Well Trained but never fear, Levi and puppy Eren will be back in new yaoi-filled fic, Precious Gift. Enjoy:3


"Nng heichou, I want to be a good boy," Eren moaned as Levi violated his fresh backside. The captain's fingers dug into Eren's thighs as he pounded into him, grunting and groaning deeply. "Bark for me again, brat. Now," Levi growled lustfully, ravishing Eren's length with his hand. The boy arched his back and bucked his hips into Levi's hand, all while the captain's erection ripped apart his insides. "Woof, woof! Unngh…woof!" Levi slapped Eren's behind sharply, leaving a faint pink mark on the tender skin. The captain leaned forward and bit the boy's neck, nudging away the collar with his nose. "That's my good boy, my good puppy brat," he said huskily into the skin, thrusting violently into Eren all the while.

Levi suddenly withdrew himself from Eren's backside and gazed down at the boy. His cheeks were deep red and stained with tears. Spit ran down his chin as he had wept and cried both from the pain of being split in two by Levi's length and the sweet pleasure of pumping into the captain's hand. "Turn onto your belly, Eren," Levi ordered, grasping the chain in his hand. The boy sniffed and searched Levi's eyes for an explanation. "Levi heichou, I don't want you to use the pens again, I want you to be inside me," he whined, remembering the ordeal of having each pen stretch him further and further.

The captain tugged on the chain harshly, lifting Eren up off of his back to kneel face to face with Levi. He snatched Eren's face into his hand and squeezed the boy's cheeks, causing the boy to squeal and squirm in pain. Levi threw Eren back down on the bed roughly, kneeling over him menacingly, his expression dark and unforgiving. "I wasn't going to use the pens, you shit. Even if I was, I don't give a damn what you don't want. I'll fucking do as I fucking please; don't you ever question me again, you worthless dog, you piece of crap."

Fresh tears fell down Eren's face and he slumped onto his side, curling up into a ball. "I'm sorry, heichou!" he cried, burying his face into the pillow and clutching his collar as Levi marked up his backside with more heavy slaps, his body jolting every time Levi's strong hands made contact with his flushed skin. The captain grasped Eren's hips and lifted the boy onto all fours, his chest heaving against the mattress as he sobbed, frightened by the fact that facing away from the captain, he couldn't see Levi's expression. The captain pulled the chain, causing Eren to choke and gag, lifting his face desperately to give the leash some slack.

Levi's erection twitched and throbbed as he drank in Eren's form, bruised and red and beaten. He needed to ruin him, to hurt him. Only then could the captain truly enjoy release. Levi bent over Eren's tensed back and dragged his nails all the way down the skin, stopping just before the top of Eren's backside. The boy screamed and writhed and tried to get up but Levi grabbed him by the hair and shoved him forward, back onto the mattress. The deep pink scratches shown beautifully against Eren's glistening sweaty skin; the marks on the boy's body and his high pitched cries sent a fresh wave of pleasure down to Levi's pulsing length.

A deep shaky breath escaped Levi's lips as he spread Eren's cheeks and forced himself inside the boy once again, angling his hips to impale Eren more deeply than before. "Haa…come on, lift…that ass up, brat," the captain huffed, driving hard into the boy, the slick wet sounds his behind made every time Levi pounded into him echoing off the walls. Eren clutched the sheets tightly and hiked up his backside, moaning deeply as the captain's thrusts became stronger. The pain of being stretched out like this was almost unbearable, but nevertheless, Eren cried and begged the captain for more.

"You know what to do, Eren. What does a puppy say, hmm?" Levi cooed, wrapping the chain around his wrist tightly and pulling it, causing Eren's back to arch and his face to tilt back. The boy hissed and groaned as his body contorted. "Aah, ooow, heichou…woof! Haa…woof woof! It hurts!" The captain let out a throaty growl and leaned forward to suck and nip lustfully at the angle of Eren's jaw, driving his length deep into the tightness between the boy's raw pink cheeks.

Eren's hips began to gyrate and he rubbed his behind in circles against Levi's navel. His leaking erection thirsted to be stroked, touched, ravished. The boy in a fit of desperation snatched a pillow and stuck it under his hips, rubbing his length against the cool plush fabric, not bothering to think of the repercussions. "Just what the actual fuck are you doing?" Levi exclaimed, his hips halting and his grip on the chain tightening. "I'm sorry heichou! I just need to—" but Levi cut him off. "I'll be damned if you're going to cum all over my fucking pillow!" The captain swiped the pillow from under the boy and gripped Eren's organ tightly instead, his thrusts resuming once again.

Eren sighed heavily and pounded into Levi's hand quickly, unable to take so much pain and pleasure all at once for much longer. The captain breathed quickly into Eren's shoulder, the waves of ecstasy becoming more frequent and concentrating down his center and into his arousal within the boy. He needed to see Eren finish, to see his face. "On your back, Eren. Quickly!" The boy obeyed, his body writhing under the captain and his long slender legs shaking around Levi's waist. Eren's erection pulsed violently between Levi's fingers as the captain rubbed circles along the tip.

The boy's eyes scrunched shut and his hips lifted off the mattress. His breaths came quickly and his entire body grew tense. "Heichou! Levi heichou! I—I—." The captain's hand was ruthless and he willed it to move faster up and down Eren's length. A strangled cry rang out from Eren's lips as his hips bucked and bounced, his release spurting out violently, coating his stomach and Levi's fingers with the warmth and whiteness of his seed. Eren's backside clenched unbearably tight around the captain's manhood as the strength of the boy's orgasm rocked him to the core, causing his whole body to tremble and small whimpers to escape from his mouth.

The newfound tightness of Eren's insides tortured Levi; he was so close to his end. "Take this, lick it off, lick it all off, brat," the captain sighed huskily, shoving his fingers into the boy's hot tender mouth. Eren's tongue worked sloppily as he cleaned his fluid off of Levi's slender fingers, lapping and sucking hungrily, his lips smacking and making obscene noises. Levi moaned and his hips jumped forward involuntarily. "Fu—fuck Eren!" The boy sucked in a breath and squeezed his behind once more, causing Levi to lose every last bit of control. The captain shuddered and groaned as he released his seed deep into Eren's sweet tight body, his fingers curling in the boy's eager mouth.

Levi's body clenched and he panted as he drained himself within the boy, his muscles beginning to spasm from the sheer power of his climax. Eren's body relaxed once Levi had finished inside him and he slumped back into the bed, his chest rising and falling steadily as the captain leaned forward and kissed his rosy lips. Levi's hand snaked up to Eren's collar and he removed it, massaging the spots where it had rubbed against the skin roughly. Eren sighed and closed his eyes in contentment, both happy and slightly disappointed that the ordeal was over. He opened his eyes slightly and gazed into Levi's. "Was I a good boy, heichou?" he murmured sweetly. The captain could sense the fatigue in Eren's voice. He kissed first the bruises on the boy's neck and then his slightly parted mouth, feeling Eren's light breath on his face. A small smile broke out on Levi's lips. "Yes, Eren. Yes, you were."


End file.
